Ko Ko Ni Iruyo!
by niichigo
Summary: /Manusia akan lemah jika sendirian. Dan aku akan menemani hidupmu agar kau tak kesepian layaknya bunga matahari yang disinari terus-menerus oleh matahari.../SenaSuzuRiku :D
1. Himawari and Sun

Hai minna~

Salma kembali dengan cerita yang penuh ke gj-an!

Sebenernya, Ko Ko Ni Iruyo! adalah manga buatan Ema Toyama.

Tapi, saya versikan ke Eyeshield 21.

Ceritanya mungkin agak sama.

Tapi pasti ada yang sedikit beda! :D

Bagi yang belum ngerti ceritanya, liat saja di Onemanga atau Nakayoshi volume 58!

-xxx-

Kokoni Iruyo!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, Ko Ko Ni Iruyo! by Ema Toyama.

Warning: Typo, Gj, Abal OC, OOC

and The Sun

-oOo-

_Sudah lama aku menunggu…._

_Dalam dunia yang gelap gulita…_

_Menunggu orang yang menemukanku…_

**Ko Ko Ni Iruyo!**

**Chapter 1: Himawari and The Sun**

-xxx-

"Hei, hei! Kemarin lihat Sinetron nggak?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut panjang bewarna ungu. Azuka Otani.

"Iya! Aku lihat! Sedih banget ya. Pemeran utamanya meninggal!" jawab seorang perempuan lagi. Dia berambut pendek dengan warna kuning. Nagisa Yanagisawa.

"Gara gara sinetron itu, aku sampai lupa mengerjakan pr ku loh!" sambung seorang perempuan kecil berkucir dua warna merah. Momoka Mori.

"Alasan! Aku nggak bakal ngasih liat pr ku!" ucap Azuka ditemani candaannya. Ketiga perempuan itu serentak tertawa.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong ini kursi siapa?" tanya Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangku yang dia duduki.

"Itu kursiku…" ucap seorang penghuni(?) bangku itu. Tapi keberadaannya tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh orang lain. Sehingga Nagisa, Azuka dan Momoka tak mendengarnya.

"Nggak tahu. Kayaknya dia belum datang." Jawab Azuka cuek dengan bangku yang diduduki Nagisa. "Terus, setelah itu…" tanya Azuka balik kepada Nagisa.

"Eh? Sebelahku?" tanya Nagisa. Lalu Nagisa memutar kepalanya. "Eh?" Nagisa heran dengan seorang perempuan berambut biru yang daritadi berada di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat sangat murung. Nagisa, Azuka dan Momoka kaget.

"Uwa!" serentak Nagisa, Azuka dan Momoka berteriak kaget.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu. Dia heran dengan sikap Nagisa dan temannya. "Er.., aku cuma mau menaruh barang…." Kata gadis itu dengan wajah agak ketakutan.

"Kalau ada orangnya, bilang dong!" bentak Nagisa samil memundurkan langkahnya dari gadis itu.

"Jadi ini bangkunya Suzukawa toh.." ucap Azuka mengambil tindakan yang sama dengan Nagisa.

"Eh? Mau kemana? Pakai saja bangkuku.." gadis itu mencegat mereka pergi keluar. "Dan namaku bukan Suzukawa.." tambah gadis itu. Sayangnya dihiraukan oleh Nagisa dan temannya.

"Nggak usah! Kami keluar saja!" ujar Nagisa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke gadis rambut biru itu.

"Iya. Terimakasih ya!" tambah Azuka. Mereka pun langsung keluar. Mereka membisik bisikkan gadis itu.

"Ternyata dia toh! Aku sama sekali nggak melihatnya loh!" ucap Nagisa.

"Iya! Aku juga nggak mendengarnya! Padahal jarak kita dekat!" lanjut Momoka.

"Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menonjol ya.." tambah Azuka. Nagisa dan Momoka hannya mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa.

-xxx-

Di tempat gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak tak menonjol dan selalu murung. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kehadirannya. Karena dia sama sekali tidak menonjol.

Aku Suzuna Taki. Murid pindahan kelas 2 SMP Yamahoshi yang amat tidak menonjol. Keberadaanku selalu diacuhkan oleh semua orang.

Aku sama sekali nggak menonjol…

-Flashback-

"_E..e.., saya mau pesan…." Suzuna mengangkat tangannya. Tapi sang pelayan tak menghiraukannya._

Pokoknya, nggak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keberadaanku.

"_Semua ada kan?" tanya seorang pemandu wisata di dalam bis. Bis itu mau berangkat._

"_Tunggu!" Suzuna mencegat keberangkatan bis itu. Sayangnya tak ada yang menghiraukannya._

Waktu naik ke SMP, aku mencoba membuka momen baru. Ini dikarenakan penampilanku yang sederhana dan sama sekali tidak menonjol.

"_Aku akan berteman dengan tiga orang!" batin Suzuna membulatkan tekadnya. _

Tapi, itu hanya sebuah tekad yang takkan berhasil dicapai.

_Tiba tiba ada sebuah kucing yang lewat di jalan raya. Suzuna hendak mencegatnya._

"_Tolong berhenti! Ada kucing lewat!" teriak Suzuna sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya kea rah mobil itu. "Hoh…" Suzuna lega. Tetapi…_

_Brak!_

_Suzuna tertabrak oleh sebuah sepeda motor. Kata pengendara sepeda motor itu, dia hannya melihat kucingnya saja. Melainkan tidak melihat Suzuna. Alhasil, Suzuna cedera dan butuh istirahat total di rumah sakit._

-End of flashback-

Keberadaanku tak pernah disadari oleh seorang pun. Aku membutuhkan waktu 2 bulan untuk benar benar sembuh dari lukaku.

Tetapi, setelah 2 bulan aku absen, mereka semua sudah membikin sebuah kelompok. Kelompok dimana tak ada celah untukku masuk ke dalam kelompok itu. Kuakui, aku memang sangat tidak menonjol.

Itu semua bukan karena mereka sengaja tak berteman denganku.

Atau mereka ingin mengintimidasiku.

Karena itu aku nggak masalah, tapi…

Suzuna menghentikan pembicaraannya. Dia merenung sesaat. Mengesali hidupnya yang sangat sederhana ini.

"Hei lihat! Mereka berdua datang!" kata seorang murid.

"Ah! Betul juga! Hei!" lanjut seorang murid lagi. Aku langsung menatap ke sebuah jendela.

"Hei! Nanti terlambat loh!" ucap seorang murid.

"Iya! Toh gurunya mau dateng!" tambah seorang murid(lagi)

"Ini gara gara kamu telat Bangun, Riku!"

"Yah, tapi selamat, kan? Sena?"

"Baiklah! Kita lomba lari!"

"Ekh? Tunggu! Larimu cepat sekali!"

"Sena Kobayakawa dan Riku Kaitani. Mereka berdua sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Dengan adanya keberadaan mereka, sekeliling langsung cerah. Mereka bagaikan…Matahari!" batinku sambil tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Gol! Aku menang!" teriak Sena yang menang berlari dengan Riku.

"Ukh! Kamu kan cepat! Sudah pasti kamu menang!" cetus Riku cemburut. Sena hannya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ups!" Sena melihat mataku. Baru pertama kali ini aku bertatapan mata dengan mereka berdua. Aku malu.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita voting kepopuleran Sena dan Riku?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"Boleh juga! Aku ikut!" tambah seorang lagi.

"Tentu saja Riku! Sena terlalu berat!" ucap seorang salah satu fans Riku.

"Eh? Jelas Sena yang menang!" tambah seorang fansclub Sena.

"Mereka sedang melakukan voting kepopuleran.." batin Suzuna.

"Eh, votingnya sama. Kurang satu orang lagi nih. Siapa ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh! Itu aku!" cetus Suzuna dalam hati. "Aku kan anggota kelas 2-1.." lanjutku. "Aku harus ikut!.., Anu.. aku.." tambah Suzuna. Sekali lagi, omongan Suzuna tak dihiraukan.

"Ya sudahlah, Sena! Riku! Kepopuleran kalian seri lho!" kata seorang gadis yang tak mendengar pembicaraan Suzuna.

"Hei! Jangan gitu dong!" Riku protes.

"Taka pa apa kan? Hehehe.." jawab seorang murid lagi.

"Mungkin aku sendiri yang menyebabkan aku tidak menonjol.." desah Suzuna dalam hati. Suzuna kembali kerumah. Lalu mulai membuka blognya.

Aku mempunyai blog. Namanya adalah Himawari. Aku mulai menulis entri baru ke dalam blogku.

"_Hari ini dan sekarang sama saja. Aku nggak bisa bicara sedikitpun. Apa aku tak bisa mempunyai teman, ya?"_

Klik.

Kupencet sebuah komentar dari teman temanku. Yang pertama adalah Mega Pig.

"_Mega Pig:_

_Itu tidak benar!_

_Keberanianmu masih kurang! Kalau begini terus, kamu akan sendirian selamanya lho!"_

Komentar Mega Pig selalu benar dan tepat. Walaupun kata katanya sedikit kasar, aku tahu bahwa Mega Pig menghawatirkanku. Komentar selanjutnya dari Kuro Usagi.

"_Kuro Usagi:_

_Jangan kawhatir…_

_Kalau ada kesempatan, aku pasti akan mendapatkan teman kok! Karena kamu berusaha setiap hari, pasti ada orang yang memperhatikanmu kok ^ ^"_

Kuro Usagi adalah teman blog pertamaku. Kata katanya sangat lembut dan berarti. Aku sangat suka Kuro Usagi dan Mega Pig. Didunia maya, kami bisa memberikan komentar dengan nama samara kita. Tapi dalam dunia nyata, mungkin kita nggak akan bisa berbicara seperti ini. Mereka berdua sangat memperhatikan aku. Aku nggak pernah melupakan mereka berdua didalam hidupku. Sungguh membesarkan hati…

Andai saja itu dalam dunia nyata, mungkin sekarang aku tak begini….

"_Hei! Kita nanti kesana yuk!"_

"_Iya! Habis pulang sekolah ya!"_

Tapi itu hanya dalam dunia maya…

"_Kembalikan bodoh!"_

"_Kalau mau, kejar aku!"_

Dunia yang sangat berharga bagiku daripada dunia nyata…

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Aku ingin keluar. Pergi ke tempat teduh…

-xxx-

"Ah, tunasnya makin membesar! Ternyata bagus juga kalau ditempatkan di tempat matahari.." ucapku sambil melihat tunas bunga matahari yang mulai mucul. Aku menemukan biji bunga matahari. Karena merasa sayang, aku mulai menumbuhkannya di tempat yang banyak terkena sinar matahari.

Dibanding bersama teman teman, aku lebih memilih menyendiri di tempat yang teduh.

"Iya! Taruh di blog ah!" batinku sambil mengeluarkan ponselku.

Plash

Aku memotret tunas bunga mataharai itu. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Hei Riku! Kembalikan tasku!" teriak Sena tiba tiba. Suzuna pun menoleh kea rah Sena.

"Kalau bisa, coba tangkap aku!" tambah Riku sambil memutar mutar tas Sena.

"Sena dan Riku ya…" seruku dalam hati. Riku melihatku dan menangkupku untuk menjadi tameng dari Sena. Sena pun segera mengikuti Riku.

Set…

Set..

"Kamu curang Riku!" bentak Sena dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehehe" Riku hanya tertawa. Dan aku hanya bisa bengong.

"Sedekat ini?" desahku dengan rona merah dipipiku.

"Riku! Dasar!" Sena memegang pundakku. Disana berada Riku, sayangnya Riku sudah pergi. Aku blushing seketika.

"Riku! Tunggu aku!" kata Sena sambil melihat temannya yang kabur.

"Wee" Riku hanya kabur dengan tas Sena.

"Maaf…" ucap Sena.

"Nggak apa apa.." jawabku sambil memalingkan pandanganku. Sena melihat bunga matahari yang aku pelihara.

"Ini…, kamu pelihara ya?" tanya Sena sambil melihat bunga matahariku.

"I.., iya" jawabku.

"Wah! Kamu hebat ya! Kalau aku, mungkin sudah mati.." puji Sena.

"Ah, biasa saja…" kataku sambil perlahan lahan pergi.

"Yah, tapi kamu merawatnya kan Suzuna?" tambah Sena.

"Eh, barusan dia bilang apa? Nama kecilku?" batin Suzuna kaget.

"Hei Sena! Aku sudah menangkap Riku!" kata seorang teman Sena yang menangkap Riku.

"Ukh!" Riku hanya sebal.

"Thanks" kata Sena berterima kasih.

"E.., kamu tahu namaku?" tanyaku. Tapi tak ada respon dari Sena. "Apa dia nggak dengar?" batinku kecewa.

"Eng? Tahu kok! Suzuna Taki kan?" jawab Sena sambil tersenyum simpul dan pergi dari hadapaku.

"Dia, tahu namaku?" aku senang. Aku segera ingin membuka blogku.

-xxx-

Memang seperti matahari…

Aku menulis tentang ini di blogku.

"_Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan dua teman sekelasku yang populer! Yang bersinar seperti matahari! Salah seorangnya, bahkan tahu namaku! Coba aku bisa seperti mereka.."_

"Kayak orang dari dunia lain saja." Batinku senang. Aku lalu membuka komentar dari Kuro Usagi.

"_Kuro Usagi:_

_Berusahalah!_

_Kesempatan besar pasti selalu ada di sampingmu! Sedikit keberanian, akan mengubah dunia!"_

Aku terpaku dengan kata kata Kuro Usagi.

"Sedikit keberanian akan mengubah dunia"

-xxx-

Esok paginya.

"Oke, jangan protes. Setiap anak membikin kelompok. Setiap kelompok ada 4 anak. Ini untuk tugas membersihkan sekolah." ucap pak guru.

"Aduh.., gimana nih? Kan setiap kelompok aku pasti nggak ada. Lagipula mereka yang populer mau menggabungkan diriku yang sederhana?" ketusku dalam hati.

"Pak! Ini kelompoknya!" kata seorang murid sambil menyerahkan kertasnya.

"Mori, Otani dan Yanagisawa?" tanya pak guru itu, Aku teringat kata kata Kuro Usagi.

"_Kesempatan besar pasti selalu ada di sampingmu! Sedikit keberanian, akan mengubah dunia!"_

"E…, Anu pak!"

-xxx-

"Kenapa sih harus dapat gedung olahraga sih?" keluh Nagisa.

"Yah, ini semua karena Momoka. Padahal nggak jago suit tapi malah pengen suit!" tambah Azuka.

"Hehehe, maaf" Momoka tersenyum malu.

"Eh, bersih bersihnya sekedar saja. Toh paling nggak diperiksa.." lanjut Nagisa malas. "Eh?" Nagisa melihat ke arah Suzuna yang sedang mengepel.

"Suzumiya!" teriak serentak Nagisa, Azuka dan Momoka.

"Eh? Aku? Anu, nggak apa apa kok! Aku jago soal beres beres! Dan, aku sudah diperbolehkan masuk kelompok kalian.., jadi, aku juga harus bersih bersih semuanya! Dan, namaku Suzuna.." Suzuna gugup. Baru pertama kali ini dia berkelompok dengan Nagisa dkk.

"Hmph" Nagisa tertawa.

"He? Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Suzumika ternyata orangnya asik juga ya!" kata Nagisa.

"Iya. Aku juga kaget. Kukira kamu mau nagis!" lanjut Azuka.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti Sumikawa!" tambah Momoka.

"Eh?" batin Suzuna dalam hati.

"Yah, kita harus beres beres juga kan?" ucap Azuka.

"Oke! Aku mau bereskan bagian sana ya!" seru Nagisa.

"Ya udah, sampai di depan gerbang ya Sumikawa!" tambah Momoka.

"Eh? Barusan aku bicara? Dengan mereka ya?" batin Suzuna. "Kuro Usagi! Dengan begini, duniaku akan berubah!" seru suzuna. "Habis ini, bagaimana kalau aku ajak ngomong mereka ya? Lalu setelah itu, aku mengajak mereka berteman denganku!" Suzuna makin semangat. Suzuna tak sabar untuk berteman dengan mereka.

BRAK

"Eh?" Suzuna kaget dengan dobrakan pintu tadi.

"Lho? Ada apa?" tanya Azuka.

"Katanya kita boleh pulang" jawab Nagisa.

"Asik!" seru Momoka.

"Didalam masih ada Suzukawa?" tanya Azuka lagi.

"Entahlah" jawab Nagisa.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang" tambah Momoka.

"Eh! Aku masih disini!" seru Suzuna sambil membuka pintu itu. Sayangnya pintu itu tidak terbuka.

"Yah, Suzumiya suka menyendiri ya.." seru Nagisa.

"Itu tidak benar!" Suzuna mendobrak pintu. Tapi tak berhasil

"Mungkin dia merasa terganggu jika didekati.." tambah Azuka.

"Kalian mendengarkanku kan?"

"Sebaiknya kita membiarkan dia sendirian.." lanjut Momoka.

"Kenapa kalian tak menyadari keberadaanku?"

-xxx-

_Kalau diingat ingat, ini seperti kejadian itu.._

_Aku pernah main petak umpet dengan teman tetangga._

_Aku bersembunyi disebuah pohon rindang._

_Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu seseorang yang menemukanku.._

_Tetapi itu tak benar._

_Aku sudah menunggu berjam jam_

_Tapi tak ada yang menemukanku._

_Akhirnya aku pulang dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku.._

_Ini sama seperti itu…_

_Tak ada yang mencariku_

_Tak ada yang mengerti aku_

_Tak ada yang ingat namaku…_

-xxx-

Kenapa jadi begini?

Tapi aku sudah tahu itu..

Aku takkan pernah dicari..

Tapi..

Ini sungguh menyedihkan..

Sedih..

Kumohon..

'Tap'

Sadarilah aku!

'Brak'

Seseorang membuka pintu. Suzuna langsung melihat seseorang yang membukanya. Orang itu adalah Sena.

"Sena?" Suzuna menghentikan tangisannya.

"Suzuna? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sena menghawatirkannya.

"Sena.., Sena!" Suzuna memeluk Sena tiba tiba. Suzuna menangis dipelukan Sena. Tak lama kemudian, Suzuna melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akh! Maafkan aku!" kata Suzuna sambil blushing. Sena memegang tangan Suzuna.

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu.." Sena mengucapkan kata kata yang indah di telinga Suzuna.

"Eh?"

TE BE CE

Wah, lumayan panjang ya!-nggak ada yang nanya!-


	2. I Always Lockeed At You

Err, Chapter 2 apdet!XD

E…, Saya mau kasih…, kasih ringkasan yang nggak penting!DX

Sumino: Suzuna

Hinata: Sena

Teru: Riku

Arisa: OC

Aya: OC

Kuro Usagi:-secret-(Pasti reader tau lah ^_^)

Mega Pig:-secret-

Maaf minna san kalo updetnya lama. Saya baru masuk SMP sih. Yang pasti, kerjaan tambah banyak. Resiko jadi anak SMP ya gitu. Hiks…,

Ah, terima kasih yang udah mereview chapter 1. Saya terbantu sekali lho :).

A/N:Saya nggak punya yang chapter 2 kok. Jadi mungkin bakal beda ya ^_^

-xxx-

* * *

Ko Ko Ni Iruyo!

Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Ko Ko Ni Iruyo! by Ema Toyama

Chapter 2

I Always Loocked at You

-xxx-

* * *

_Sang matahari yang selalu menyilaukan kelasku._

_Sedangkan aku yang tak berarti di kelas.._

_Ternyata selalu diperhatikan oleh sang matahari kelas?_

-xxx-

* * *

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Suzuna…" ucap Sena sambil menatapi Suzuna. Suzuna pun kaget dengan ucapan Sena tersebut.

"A.., Apa madsudmu?" Suzuna mulai bingung. Dia pun menangis.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau terlihat sangat unik daripada cewek yang biasanya.." Sena tersenyum simpul. Suzuna masih bingung dengan ucapan Sena barusan.

"Unik? Bukannya aku sangat sederhana?" ucap Suzuna. Sena lalu mengelap air mata Suzuna yang membasahi pipi Suzuna.

"Walaupun kau sederhana, kau mempunyai satu cirri khas yang tak dimiliki perempuan manapun.." Sena berhenti mengelap air mata Suzuna.

"Ciri khas yang tak dimiliki perempuan manapun?" Suzuna masih saja merasa bingung tak bisa mengartikan semua ucapan Sena. Sena meletakkan sapu tangannya diatas tangan Suzuna.

"Ya sudahlah. Pakai ini untuk membasuh mukamu ya. Dah" Sena pamit pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Suzuna.

"Sena.., si matahari itu…. selalu memperhatikanku?" gumam Suzuna. Suzuna pulang dengan membawa sapu tangan Sena yang masih dalam genggamannya.

-oOo-

* * *

"**Himawari blog"**

'_Aku tak menyangka!'_

'_Ternyata salah satu dari matahari itu selalu memperhatikanku setiap saat! Sampai mengatakan bahwa aku adalah cewek yang mempunyai cirri khas yang tak dimiliki perempuan manapun! Aku senang!"_

Aku menulis sebuah entri baru di blogku. Tak lama kemudian, Kuro Usagi dan Mega Pig sudah mengomentarinya.

'_By Mega Pig:_

_Benarkah? Si matahari itu selalu memperhatikanmu? Kau sangat beruntung! Matahariku saja tak pernah begitu!_

_Jangan jangan.., Si matahari itu menyukai kamu?3'_

Aku serentak kaget. "Menyukaiku?" Aku masih terpaku dalam kata kata itu. Masa seorang matahari mau denganku yang lebih dari sederhana ini?

Dan kedua, aku mulai membuka komentar dari Kuro Usagi.

'_By Kuro Usagi_

_Wah, syukurlah. Ternyata masih ada orang yang terus memperhatikanmu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Sedikit perhatian dari sang matahari, mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan lebih menonjol daripada sekarang ^_^'_

Kuro Usagi memang baik. Setiap kata katanya seakan menjadi penyemangat hatiku. Mereka berdua tetap akan menjadi teman yang berharga yang pernah kumiliki…

-xxx-

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

Aku tetap memulai kehidupanku yang sederhana. Kehidupan suram yang tak pernah berubah. Tapi, duniaku sedikit tergoyah karena seorang matahari yang menyinari hidupku. Ya, dialah Sena Kobayakawa. Salah satu matahari di sekolahku. Yang ternyata selalu memperhatikanku.

Aku memasukan sepatuku ke locker. Lalu beranjak dan menuju kekelas.

"Huh.." keluhku. Tanpa senganja, si matahari itu telah datang. Sena langsung menyambutku dengan hangat.

"Eh.., Suzuna! Pagi!" ucap Sena sambil melambaikan tanganya. Disebelahnya pun ada Riku yang menemaninya.

"Akh! Pa.., pagi!" jawab Suzuna terbata bata. Suzuna malu dan tak bisa menatap Sena kembali. Riku mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Suzuna dan Sena.

"Pagi pagi jangan panas duluan, dong!" goda Riku. Sena dan Suzuna blushing. Riku menyeret Sena untuk kekelasnya.

"Ah, Sampai nanti ya!" Sena lalu pergi. Suzuna masih terpaku.

"Baru kali ini aku bersahutan dengan seorang matahari…" batin Suzuna.

Suzuna POV

"Bapak akan melakukan pemilihan kelompok belajar! Setiap kelompok berisi 3 orang! Jangan ada yang protes, ya!" seru pak guru.

"Aduh. Lagi lagi pemilihan kelompok! Aku benci itu!" batinku dalam hati.

" Kelompok 1, Fukuda, Yuzuki dan Mikato. Kelompok 2 Takahasi, Yamada dan Sakuranomiya!Kelompok 3, Kobayakawa, Taki dan Kaitani." Ucap pak guru. Banyak anak yang kecewa tak berkelompok bersama Sena dan Riku.

"Apa? Aku bersama Sena dan Riku?" aku kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa 2 matahari akan berkelompok dengan seorang yang amat suram sepertiku.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku kaget lalu melihat seorang yang menepuk pundakku. Dan ternyata…..

"Ko…., Kobayakawa?" ucapku terbata bata. Dia hanya tersenyum polos.

"Panggil saja Sena." Ujarnya singkat. Aku menganguk tanda setuju.

"Iya…, eh…., Sena kun…," ucapku terbata bata(lagi). "Mohon kerja samanya, Sena, Riku!" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Biasa aja kali, Suzuna!" seru Riku sambil memandangku. Aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku.

"Akh.., I.., iya!" jawabku dengan nada kecil. Kami lalu memutar bangku dan berusaha mengatur posisi duduk yang nyaman. Setelah selesai, kami bertiga lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Bapak akan membagikan bahan bahan untuk membuat prakarya. Disitu ada karung beras yang kosong, kalian hiasi dengan beberapa manik manik yang telah disediakan didepan kalian. Kelompok yang hasil karyanya paling bagus akan diberi nilai tinggi dan dipamerkan di sebuah pameran!" pak guru lalu membagikan bahan bahan itu. Aku mulai bekerja.

"Nah, kita bagi pekerjaan ya. Riku, kamu ambil gunting dan beberapa peralatan umum di pak guru, dan untuk Suzuna, kamu yang akan menempel bahan bahan ini. Mengerti?" tanya Sena kepadaku dan juga Riku.

"Iya!" jawabku serempak. Lalu Riku segera mengambil beberapa peralatan. Hinata mulai mendekorasi. Aku menunggu peralatan. Kulihat Sena yang lagi berusaha mencari sebuah dekorasi yang langka.

"Sena kalau lagi serius keren juga, ya!" batinku terpesona. Tanpa sadar, Sena melirikku.

"Ada apa, Suzuna?" tanya Sena. Lamunanku buyar seketika.

"Eh.., tidak ada apa apa kok! Ada yang perlu kubantu?" aku menawarkan diri.

"Engg, nggak usah! Lagipula kamu sudah dapat bagiannya. Tak adil kalau kamu mengerjakan bagianku!" Sena menolak dengan halus.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku jago dibidang mendekorasi, kok!" seruku. "Jadi, bolehkah aku membantumu?" tawarku lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengerjakan bagianmu, ya!" ucap Sena menerima tawaranku. Aku senang bisa membantunya.

"Arigatou, Sena kun!" ucapku senang. Aku segera memikirkan ide untuk dekorasi. Sena blushing melihatku. Rikupun telah datang membawa perlengkapan.

-xxx-

* * *

"Huft. Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapku tersenyum sambil melihat dekorasiku yang lumayan karismatik.

"Wow, bagus juga!" puji Sena. Aku tersipu malu.

"Engg.., enggak! Ini biasa, kok!" ujarku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh." Goda Riku. Kami berdua blushing.

"Hei! Apa madsudmu, Riku!" Sena membantah. Riku hanya cekikikan saja melihat aksi Sena yang konyol. Aku juga tersenyum simpul. Kuro Usagi, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kehidupan sang matahari, ya?

Lalu setelah kejadian itu, Sena dan Riku mulai menempel pernak pernik di atas karung itu. Aku hanya diam melihat mereka bekerja. Aku merasa ingin membantu mereka untuk menempel.

"Kubantu, ya?" tawarku dengan senyum.

"Nggak usah! Lagipula Suzuna sudah membantu membuat dekorasi, kok!" ujar Sena.

"Tapi lebih bak membantu daripada diam saja!" ucapku. Senaq lalu mengalah. Aku memulai menempalkannya.

"Ini ditempelkan disini ya!" ujarku. Sena hanya mengangguk setuju. Waktu mau kutempelkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk mawar, tanganku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sena.

"Ekh! Maaf…" ungkapku malu.

"Nggak apa apa!" ujar Sena.

"Panas!" goda Riku lagi. Sena lalu membantah dan terjadilah lagi perbuatan yang konyol. Tiba tiba, ada seseorang perempuan yang melihat kelompokku.

"Hei! Lihat! Kelompok Sena dan Riku ramai, ya!" ujar si perempuan itu.

"Iya. Tapi siapa perempuan itu?" tanya seorang perempuan lagi.

"Nggak tahu." jawabnya. "Perempuan itu sederhana banget ya! Nggak cocok deh kalau dibandingin sama Sena atau Riku!" ujar perempuan itu. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. Dahiku mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Ukh. Dia menganggu!" tambah seorang perempuan lagi. Aku makin berkeringat dingin. Rasanya tak enak dan menusuk hati.

"Padahal dia belum dekat sekali dengan Riku maupun Sena, kenapa pak guru memilih perempuan itu, sih?" lanjut seorang perempuan. Aku makin terasa terkucilkan. Padahal aku tak bermadsud begitu.

"Huh! Sebel!"

"Siapa sih anak itu?"

"Dia itu teman sekelas kita, ya?"

Makian demi makian kuterima di telingaku ini. Aku merasa diintimidasi oleh mereka semua. Hatiku terasa seperti ada sebuah jarum yang menusuk. Aku tak tahan mendapatkan cobaan ini, tuhan. Duniaku akankah masih suram, Kuro usagi? Aku tak ingin!

"Ada apa Suzuna? Kelihatannya kamu sakit?" tanya Sena khawatir. Aku berusaha menutupinya.

"Eh.., nggak apa apa, kok! A…, Aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" aku segera keluar dan segera menghindar dari para fans Riku dan Sena.

"Kenapa sih anak itu?" pikir Riku dalam hati. Sena hanya bingung dan cemas.

"Kelompok 3, Kobayakawa, Taki dan Kaitani segera mengumpulkan hasil karya kalian!" suruh pak guru. Lalu Sena segera mengantarkan hasil karyanya. Bel istirahat pertama pun tiba.

-xxx-

* * *

"Hei, Riku. Kau lihat Suzuna, nggak?" Sena khawatir dan menanyakan pada Riku.

"Nggak tahu tuh. Lama banget dia ke kamar mandi!" jawab Riku.

"Oh.." Riku tak bisa diandalkan. Lalu Sena pergi secara diam diam ke tempat Suzuna.

-xxx-

* * *

"Huft. Aku balik ke kelas saja. Nanti aku bisa terlambat..," keluhku. Sepertinya aku sudah berjam jam dikamar mandi ini. Bagiku tak masalah, karena keberadaanku tak disadari orang, kan?

Krek

Tiba tiba ada 2 perempuan yang masuk ke kamar mandi tersebut. Suzuna menghentikan langkahnya untuk sementara dan mengunci di kamar mandi itu dulu.

"Hei! Susah banget ya bikin karya kayak begituan!" keluh seorang gadis.

"Iya. Lagian si botak itu ngapain juga ngasih tugas kayak gitu? Bukanya kita sudah susah susah ujian?" lanjut seorang gadis lagi.

"Iya. Eh, tadi kelompoknya Sena kayaknya seru, ya?" tambah lagi perkataan gadis itu.

"Iya. Eh, tau nggak. Tadi ada seorang perempuan yang satu kelompok dengan Riku dan Sena. Dia sangat sederhana. Aku saja tak mengerti dia siapa."

"Iya, tuh. Keenakan si perempuan itu! Aku iri!" ucap seorang gadis.

"Terus juga si botak itu. Coba saja kalau menurut nomer urut, pasti aku satu kelompok sama Riku dan Sena!" protes seorang gadis.

"Hei! Ayo cepat ke kelas! Nanti terlambat, lho!" ajak seorang gadis. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan WC itu.

"Apa seseorang yang suram jika masuk ke dalam cahaya sang matahari itu adalah perbuatan yang salah?" batinku geram. "Atau hanya mereka yang tak suka padaku?" tambahku lagi. Lalu aku membuka pintu WC dan keluar dengan tak bertenaga. Keseimbanganku hilang. Tidak! Aku mau jatuh!

'Puk'

Eh?

Nggak sakit?

Apa jangan jangan aku sudah di surga, ya?

Aku mencoba melihat siapakah malaikat yang telah menolongku. Dan ternyata…

"Se…, Sena?" ucapku kaget. Dia sudah dua kali menkagetkanku.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Aku menghawatirkanmu, lho!" ucap Sena khawatir.

"Maaf.., tapi aku takut kalau berada di dekatmu.." aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku dari Sena.

"Apa madsudmu?" Sena bingung.

"Eh…, maaf. Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu..," aku memohon maaf.

"Suzuna. Kamu selalu menanggung bebanmu sendiri, ya?" ujar Sena.

"Eh? Madsudmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Suzuna." Jawabnya tenang.

"Eh?" aku masih merasa heran.

"Dan kau tahu ini apa artinya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak?" jawabku heran.

"Aku menyukaimu, Suzuna"

"Huh?"

Tiba tiba benakku tergiang oleh kata kata dari Mega Pig.

"_Benarkah? Si matahari itu selalu memperhatikanmu? Kau sangat beruntung! Matahariku saja tak pernah begitu!_

_Jangan jangan.., Si matahari itu menyukai kamu?3'"_

Mega Pig, Kuro Usagi.., apakah ini benar terjadi?

* * *

T.B.C

Wah! Chapter 2 selesai juga ya!-jingkrak"-. Saya senang sekali. Dan saya baru saja menyelesaikan fic ini sepulang sekolah. Semoga saja besok saya bisa updet kilat, kan sekolah pada libur permulaan puasa!

Dan Salma mau mengucapkan

"_Minal aidin wal faidin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin _:)"

Dan juga…

"_Marhaban yaa Ramadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi siapa yang sedang mengerjakannya. Semoga berkah tuhan di bulan Ramadhan sangat berarti bagi kita semua"_

Kata kata terakhir,_ R.E.V.I.E.W_ ya…. :)


End file.
